


Comfortably numb

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Vague s4 AU. Toby stays with Mondo and bad stuff happens. Really bad, degrading stuff. Don't read if you want a happy ending.





	

Browne is snoring in his bunk. The top bunk of course. Last night was what it was. Keller left him to Browne who happily used his body with no care for how it made him feel. He sucked Browne off and felt Keller’s gaze on them across the quad. He knows how to do that by now. He’s had lots of practice. After that Browne pushed him to his knees on the pod floor again, and fucked him from behind. His sweat pooled down as he grunted his way to oblivion. “Bet you never had it this good,” he said smugly. Yeah, right.  
“Think I’ll let my friend have you tomorrow” he added. Toby nodded numbly. “I believe in sharing” said Browne “And I owe him one. Your ass will be a nice treat for him”. Toby fell asleep trying not to think of Chris.

 

The following day the friend, Jamal, comes over to do some tits and fuck himself a lawyer. Toby lets him. Browne watches as Jamal gets sucked off. “Fuck you’re good,” sighs Jamal and comes. “Want to fuck you now”.   
He does while Toby senses Chris watching as he always does. Jamal has him on the lower bunk while everyone watches Up your ante and can’t be bothered to care. Jamal kisses him sloppily and moans as he mounts Toby, fingers twisting in the scratchy sheets. The large cock breaches him easily and he feels as dirty as he should. Jamal thrusts and grips his arms hard while doing it. Jamal breathes down his neck and smells of sweat and heroin. Browne watches and strokes himself off quickly. “So,” says Jamal after. “I have a friend. Think he can get a fuck too?”  
Browne nods. “For a fee” he adds. “Can’t give up my prag for nothing now can I. I’ll give you a discount”. Jamal grins widely. “I’ll take 80 percent of the money bitch,” says Browne, ever the businessman. Toby nods. What else can he do? If Browne wants to rent him out it’s his duty as a good prag to obey. He couldn’t be a good father or husband, but he can be a good little prag to his new master. It’s easier than it seems to abandon his own wishes and hand control over to Mondo. Mondo will make decisions for him just like Vern did. He’s no better or worse. If Browne wants people to use his body he can allow that. It’ll dull the ache inside him, for a while at least. And if he refuses there might be hell to pay. A master is a master for a reason after all. If he hadn’t let Browne have him, Browne might have taken him anyway. Might as well obey rather than to be forced.

 

Toby does great business as the EmCity whore. Browne rents him to whoever will pay. Did a couple of bikers one night. One of them got sucked off while the other fucked him. The pain in his knees made him feel alive. Then they switched positions and Toby took it all. They treated him like livestock and that was just fine. He felt less abandoned that way. Less alone. The bikers grunted and came as they all do eventually. “That’s a good prag” breathed one as he came all over Toby’s back. They saw him as a body, open for all to use. No pesky soul to contend with. Just a commodity to rent from his master. One of them slapped his ass playfully as they left. “Be seeing ya bitch,” he said. Yeah, whatever.

 

He does what Browne tells him and it’s starting to feel familiar. Like it did with Vern. He won’t refuse Browne’s customers and Keller won’t take him back. He rebels by fucking Shemin for free. It’s still empty sex, but he chose it so it’s okay somehow. Then some night he rolls over for another loser who uses a belt to tie him up. That costs extra of course. He puts clamps on the nipples and uses a dildo on him. How the fuck did he get that into EmCity? Mr S/M gets his kicks and Browne gets extra cash. Toby feels less empty and Chris is probably in a state of murderous rage now. 

 

Each night he returns to his master and does what he’s required to do. Suck cock; get fucked up the ass while Browne’s homeboys cheer and whistle. He can put on a good show. He could star in movies. He’ll happily roll over for any of them while Mondo jerks off and smiles greatly. “Good little prag,” he mouths, with heroin-hazed eyes. “Bet Keller was never that good”. But he was. Oh god was he.

 

The bikers return for repeat business, this time they get rough, hands holding him down while they fuck him. One of them has a shank to his throat in case he should try to protest. He doesn’t. He has no voice left now. The cold steel at his throat as he gets used is a reminder of his many sins. Their faces all start to blur into one somehow. All of them ugly as sin. It’s three of them now. Next time maybe four. Things keep escalating. He does nothing now but fuck and sleep a lot. He waits for Chris to react. And react he will. He wants it to happen now. No way is Chris going to put up with this any longer. 

 

The bikers find him easily, the third or fourth time. He’ s lost count. This time it’s their second in command. “You’ll suck me now bitch,” he says and roughly pushes Toby to his knees. He does as he’s told. Pro bono work this time. He sucks the heavy dick with efficient whorish lips and is satisfied when the man moans in response. He can do this well at least. The biker pulls his dick out of Toby’s mouth and tells him to roll over and get fucked. The man puts a gag on him, as if he’d protest anything. He rolls over on the floor as the guy fingers his tattoo. “Feels right at home,” he grunts as he enters Toby harshly. “Now I know why Vern was so nuts about you” he adds and then comes deep inside Toby, filling him with the juice. “Be seein ya prag,” he spits. He comes back with a friend. Toby takes it from both of them as they tie him up and whip him. They barely break the skin. Don’t want to hurt their property too much. Nothing new, nothing worse than what Vern did. Than what Browne is doing now. The pain from the whipping is hardly noticeable in his present state. It does wake something in him and that disturbs him. Being treated like property is okay, it’s what he always was meant for. One of the men spits on his face when they’re done. “Filthy prag” he says and zips up his pants. “Tomorrow we’ll have you again”. They do. It’s their right. Mondo would prefer that he does it for money, but this is just as good. 

 

He gets fucked to Steppenwolf’s “Born to be wild” while two of the men come all over him. He grins crazily through the haze. Of course he deserves all they dish out. And more. The others sing in the most guttural way possible. Toby licks the sperm off one of the men’s boots. “There’s a good little bitch” breathes the man. “ Clean up the mess you made. Vern taught you well boy. When we take over EmCity again you’ll do this for me every night, and you’ll love it”. Toby nods. He’s a good prag now, no soul left. Only a willing, warm body for anyone who wants to use it, whenever they want it. “Thank you sir,” he says. “I look forward to that day.” The man kisses him and drags him to his feet. “Now bend over boy and let me show you what a real man can do,” says the man. He does. The man fucks him steadily as the others chant rhythmically. The hard cock pushes into dark places deep inside. Toby’s hands grip the railing to steady him as the man rocks against him. His thrusts are in tune with the music and the others cheer. The man’s hands on him are sweaty and callused and his grip is iron. “Give it to him” they say. “Make him want it like a good whore.” He already does. It’s no more than he deserves. The master comes inside him, filling him with semen. Toby cries out. He’s not sure if it’s pleasure or pain or if it even matters. He’s given up on Chris now. 

 

Toby has stopped seeing his family when they come to visit. He can only hurt them and seeing them wakes something in him that he prefers to keep hidden away. Eventually they stop coming by. Angus and his new wife adopt Holly and Harry. He hears this news from Pete. She tries to reach him, but he pushes her away. The lord can’t save him now. Neither can Allah. Said has given up on him, after he’s turned his back on him one last time. His master approves of what he’s doing and so he does it. It’s that easy not having a will of his own anymore.

 

Mondo sells him to the biker, since he wants a new toy to play with. Toby follows his new master obediently. “Now boy,” says Carson, “No more fucking homeboys. Your ass is mine. Maybe one of my friends will need you and you’ll do what they say. Understood?” Toby nods. That night his new master ties him to the bed and breaks him in properly. He no longer feels pain, just a numbness that feels comfortable. It’s just like it was with Vern when he still knew his place. Carson makes him wear a dog collar. He cleans the pod and does the laundry. Each night he gets fucked and then he wishes he were far away. On Wednesdays he gets rented out to a friend of Carson’s. He takes a whipping more readily now cause that’s the man’s kink. He aims to please. “Take it prag,” chants the man as he whips Toby’s back. Then he pushes him to the hard floor and fucks him ruthlessly. Toby accepts it. What else can he do? He hears nothing of Chris and it’s just as well. He won’t want Chris to see him like this. Chris has stopped watching him now. He might as well not exist. 

 

Later he learns that Chris is on Death Row for killing Mondo and Shemin. Toby sighs. Too little, too late. Carson has things for him to do. He always does. Carson won’t let him do anything unapproved, so he doesn’t. Longing for Chris won’t do anymore. The past will have to remain forever buried. It was sweet what he had with Chris, but now he must let it die. “I love you” says Toby to Carson and kisses his hand. It feels right somehow. “Damn right prag,” says Carson. “I’ll take care of you boy. Now suck me.”  
He drops to his knees willingly and smiles. It’s a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago and it stayed in a drawer since. Now I felt ready to post it.


End file.
